(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to a in burning apparatus for use burning firewood or coal and various materials such as garbage or waste.
(2) Prior Art
It is extremely difficult to burn waste material, cardboard boxes, grass; bark or plastic pieces in a smokeless condition.
In general, a conventional burning apparatus is such that an air blower is attached to the burning chamber to receive fuel so as to forcibly supplying air or an auxiliary petroleum burner is provided so as to blow high-temperature burning gas on to the base of a funnel, thereby causing the smoke to be burnt again and again and attempting to achieve smokeless burning.
However, it is impossible to avoid smoking for a long period of time as the temperature inside the burning position is elevated beyond a predetermined level. Moreover, as is usual with plastic burning requiring a large amount of air for burning purposes, a long time is necessary until a smokeless condition is obtained.
At the same time, since the air blower or auxiliary burner requires a suitable electric source, there occurs such a drawback as restrictions on the site of use of burning apparatus. Furthermore since the burning apparatus tends to become complicated, it is expensive and the duration of its use becomes short in view of electric parts, accompanied by many disadvantages of high running costs due to the consumption of electricity.